


Фотоаппарат

by Walter_K



Series: Круговое меню [6]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Series: Круговое меню [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648789
Kudos: 4
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Фотоаппарат

Остальные фото приходят по почте на его собственное имя спустя месяц. Одному богу известно, каким образом Артура до сих пор не вычислили — ведь Мейсон и знать не знал о Таците Килгоре, а за голову Артура снова переназначат хорошенькую сумму, если вскроется, что он все еще жив.

Может быть, почтмейстер решил, что это всего лишь старое письмо, так и не успевшее дойти до адресата.

Как и многие другие потерянные мольбы в пустоту, до которых он всегда оказывался слишком глух.

Машинально проведя пальцем по краю, Артур вытаскивает из конверта фотокарточки. Табун чистокровных несется через заливные луга; внушительных размеров зверюга-аллигатор злобно щерится на сверкающие за кадром пятки Артура; канюк, расправив могучие крылья, презирает закон тяготения.

Каждое фото подписано вензелем Мейсона с обратной стороны.

Мейсон не знает ничего.

Где-то там, в совсем другом мире, он продолжает фотографировать зверушек, а может быть, получает почести на выставке в галерее Сен-Дени, или пьет вино дома, в Нью-Йорке; Артуру же осталось совсем немного.

Он вытаскивает рулон пленки из своей походной фотокамеры и запаковывает в пергамент для почтовой отправки. На пленке хранится несколько фото — в основном, природа (Альберту понравится) и люди, которых уже нет в живых.

Он ничем не рискует.

Может быть, Альберт проявит их. Мысль о том, что потерянные кусочки прошлого обретут совсем новую, другую жизнь, заставляет Артура улыбнуться.

Как мало ему нужно, чтобы в последний раз почувствовать себя живым.


End file.
